


Christmas Wish

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: He finally gets his Christmas wish.





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Christmas Wish  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 572  
>  **Summary:** He finally gets his Christmas wish.  
>  **A/N:** written for nekid_spike's Festive Prompt Cards! For the prompt: A Christmas Wish

“Shouldn’t we be doing something?”

His lips curled into a smile as a teasing light entered his eyes. “What would you like me to do?”

Buffy shook her head at his innuendo before she pushed her blonde hair away from her face. “Like trying to find a way out of here. Back to where we belong.”

It was his turn to shake his head. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that this was where he belonged. And he had hoped she would allow herself to feel the same. “Why would you want to leave all of this?” He waved his hand to encompass all of their surroundings. “Besides, you’ve done nothing by try to figure out a way to get back to your old life since you arrived here two years ago; and you haven’t found a way yet. I don’t think there is a way.”

She couldn’t accept that. Buffy knew she couldn’t afford to stay here any longer. There had to be a way back. “I...”

But before she could finish speaking he interrupted. “Do you know what day it is?”

Cold wind whipped her hair around her shoulders. “I don’t know. I think it’s Monday?” 

His smile turned sad. “It’s Christmas. And you....” He paused for a minute before continuing, “Why are you so desperate to leave?”

She could have told him the lies she had told herself but she was so tired of fighting. A soft sigh swept through her before she whispered, “If I don’t find a way back soon then I’m scared that I won’t ever want to leave.” 

The pounding of his heart echoed through his ears. “Why?” As the question fell from his lips he began to pray with all of his might to every deity he could possibly remember that he was the reason she wouldn’t want to leave. 

Buffy stared into the gorgeous eyes of the man who had saved her, the man who had made her whole again. In this place there were no demons to fight, no vampires to slay it was a life of peace. She knew she was supposed to die when she jumped from the tower but instead she had found what she had been searching for her whole life. Normal. No, that wasn’t right. Here she had found something better than normal. Him. And it scared her to death. She hadn’t exactly had the best of luck when it came to men. “Because James Kirk, I’m falling in love with you.”

The wave of relief that washed over him at her words was so strong he felt his knees begin to buckle. He closed his eyes for a moment as he sent a prayer of thanks heavenwards. “It’s about time.” He muttered the words softly.

When he finally opened his eyes he stepped closer to her. “Just so you know, I’ve been in love with you from the moment I saw you standing in the middle of the field.” He closed the distance between them, snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. His voice was husky as he lowered his head and whispered against her lips, “No more talk of leaving.”

Buffy nodded her head in agreement as their lips met.

 

For the last two years James Kirk had made exactly one wish every year, he’d wished for her and this year he had finally gotten his Christmas Wish.


End file.
